


His Hidden Kink

by WritinginCT



Series: Hidden Kinks [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Award Winner, F/M, Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden kinks can be fun – what hidden kink is Gibbs hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hidden Kink

 

He liked this particular club. Well, he _tolerated _this particular club. The music was way too loud, but he learned after the first time and brought foam earplugs for every excursion after that. The swirling lights and strobes were migraine inducing, but he learned after the first time and now sported a pair of dark glasses that no one thought were out of place. After that first night, he found his spot; he would stand at the railing of the upstairs balcony. He could see the dance floor and bar clearly, not that you could actually see the floor for the sea of bodies pressing up against one another.

They had gone to other clubs but kept coming back to this one. They knew why: it was their first. And like the missionary position, it was comfortable and familiar and pleased them both.

\---------------

The first time he had followed her here. He had seen that she had changed her clothes at work, into a barely-there pleated skirt and a skimpy, low cut black t-shirt. In reality, it wasn’t all that different from what she had worn to work that day to begin with. But she had added some jewelry and accessories that intrigued him. The black leather belt with what seemed to be a thousand little loops hanging here and there, and the wide silver cuff bracelets each with a little loop welded on. He wondered if they were functional or merely decorative. Knowing her they were functional.

She told him where she was going; she always told him where she was going. She teased him, telling him that he should go with her. When he scoffed at the idea, she rolled her eyes and told him it was his loss. He would miss out on watching her dance. And with that, she presented her cheek for him to peck and zipped out of the office.

Sitting at his desk, he tried to get the mental image of her dancing cat-like in that skirt out of his head to no avail. Knowing he wouldn’t get anymore work done, he left the office and headed for his car. He argued with himself in the car about going to the club. But in the end, the vision of a low cut black t-shirt cemented his decision and he headed towards the club.

He waited in the line to get into the club, feeling completely out of place. Everyone waiting in line was beautiful and stylish and looked like something out of a music video. His khaki pants, white dress shirt, and wool sports jacket stuck out like a sore thumb. He finally paid his cover charge and braved the crowd.

The music hit him like a physical blow. It was deafening, but pulsating at the same time. He could almost feel his heartbeat trying to match it. There were lights coming at him from all directions, in all shapes and colors. He scanned the crowd quickly trying to find her, but couldn’t.

He weaved his way through the madness to the bar, he definitely needed a drink. He managed to make his drink preference known to the bartender with a minimum of shouting and turned back around to face the room, trying to do a little more surveillance.

He was getting increasingly frustrated at not being able to see through the horde when he spotted the solution to his problem: the club had a balcony. And he couldn’t help but think that it was just custom made for his purposes. He located the stairs and went up.

He choose a relatively quiet corner near the railing and was pleased to find that he could see the entire dance floor and bar area from his position. Grinning to himself as he sipped his drink, he started searching for her.

He found her moving through the crowd towards the dance floor. He found it odd that she seemed to be by herself. She found a spot on the dance floor near one of the speakers and started swaying with the music. Soon her movements became fluid and one with the music. Her eyes closed as she just let the music take her.

He was mesmerized. He watched each sway, each thrust of her hips, and the way her whole body moved. He watched as a tall, lean young goth came up behind her and plastered himself to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist, his pale hands a sharp contrast against the front of her black t-shirt. They moved as one. Ice blue eyes from the balcony watched her crane her head back against her dance partner exposing her neck, her hands on the outside of his thighs.

He forgot to breathe when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked right at him. She ground her hips back against her partner as her eyes locked with the pair looking down at her from above. As the music changed, a new pair of hands was on her, and she was pulled away from the young goth and into a circle with two girls dressed all in black. They put her in the middle and they danced. He could see the sweat on her and the flush in her normally pale cheeks.

Song after song she danced, with partner after partner. All the while, her eyes captured his. A sultry waitress had made sure his bourbon, neats kept coming, and soon he didn’t know whether he should be turned on or turned out. His pants were uncomfortably tight, his heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of his chest, and he didn’t know what to do about any of it.

He had only turned away for a moment to collect another drink from the waitress, but when he looked back out, he didn’t see her. He smelled her perfume behind him a split second before her hands covered his eyes. Her husky voice breathing in his ear teased that she found him, and teased him about keeping his hidden kinks from her. His hands gripping the railing in front of him were the only thing that kept him from spinning around and pinning her to the wall.

She pressed her body against his back and asked him if he liked what he saw. His nervous gulp answered for him. The husky laugh that brought from her, sent a shiver through him and she felt it. Deciding that he would never make the first move she nipped his earlobe. He actually growled at her in response, his hands still on the railing. She then went all or nothing. Knowing what his answer would be she challenged him: did he want to find an out of the way place and nail her to the wall himself or did he want to keep watching as someone else did.

His self control broke and she found herself propelled backwards as he pressed her to the back wall of the balcony with his body. His mouth fused to hers. It was fierce and full of longing. He wasn’t hurting her, but by god, he was claiming her. When she tried to touch him, he pinned her hands above her head and found that the little loops on her bracelets _were _functional. He could loop a finger in each one and keep her hands where he wanted with one hand. It left his other hand free for exploring.

He thought briefly about how odd this particular scene must look to those around them, but truth be told, the club had seen far weirder things and no one paid them any attention.

He was hard enough to drive nails and he ached to bury himself inside her. But a brief moment of clarity as his hand was reaching under her skirt to rip off whatever scrap of fabric was in his way made him realize where exactly they were.

\---------------

He paused and met her eyes, and shook his head in exasperation, his eyes begging her to tell him where to go. He loosened his hold on her hands and taking one of his she led him out of the balcony area and back to the main level. She took him through a series of left and right turns and he found himself out the back door.

The second it closed behind them he pinned her up against it and reclaimed her mouth. They could still hear and feel the music pulsing through the metal door. His mouth traced a molten path to her neck. He wanted to devour that lovely pale skin that she had so willingly offered to her first dance partner. She let him suckle and taste for a moment then grasped his hair and pulled his head back and told him to get in the cab.

He blinked in incomprehension and she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face the alley to see several taxis waiting for patrons. He knew she was a genius but didn’t truly appreciate it until that moment.

He dragged her by the wrist to the nearest cab, ignoring the silvery peals of laughter coming from her. He barked out his address to the cabbie and pulled her into his lap.

His lips bruising hers, a low moan escaped her when he slid a cool hand under her shirt to brush a nipple with a calloused thumb. That moan did something that he would have sworn would have been impossible at the moment, it made him harder. He wanted her right there in the cab. Wanted to see her straddle him and ride him through all the cab’s bumps and turns. Wanted the nosy cabbie to hear her moan and scream and beg for more.

She whimpered when he pulled his hand out from her shirt but gasped as that same hand ran up the bare skin of her thigh to disappear under the pleats of her skirt to knead a shapely cheek.

Not soon enough the taxi pulled in front of his house. They got out and he threw random bills at the cabbie who gave him a knowing look as he closed the taxi door. Pausing at his front door with his key in the lock he asked her if she was sure. She raised an eyebrow and asked him if he were. With a little shake of his head and a smirk fueled by bourbon and lust he opened the door and held it open for her. He walked in behind her and closed the door with a resounding click.

In the next heartbeat she again was pinned up against a wall with his body pressing into hers, his mouth branding hers. They knew it was going to be fast and nasty, right there in his front hallway.

\---------------

He released her mouth only for the mere moment it took to pull her t-shirt over her head. And he mirrored their former position in the club balcony when he slipped his strong fingers into the links of her bracelets and held her hands in place above her head with one hand. He traced a molten path down her neck to one pert little nipple. He breathed hot breath onto it making her shiver before he pulled the sensitive fleshy tidbit into his mouth.

His other hand was free to explore and explore it did. She had teased and tormented him with those hips on the dance floor and he could see in his minds eye the two girls that she had danced with holding on to them, pulling her back to press her body to theirs. He ran his hand down her hip then back up her inner thigh to venture under her skirt. He knew from the cab that she was wearing some sort of lace panties, black he was willing to bet. He gave them a little tug but they refused to surrender and she giggled.

He dragged himself back up to retake her mouth and pressed himself to her completely. He pulled back and captured her gaze, her eyes glazed and full of passion. Still holding her hands hostage with one hand, he smirked as he used the other to flick open his knife. She gasped and shivered. When he leaned in to her ear and in a whisper asked her if she trusted him all she could do was nod and lick her bottom lip.

He traced her jaw with his tongue while the hand with the knife found her thigh. She couldn’t stop shivering as the cold metal teased its way up her thigh. She knew that blade was razor sharp and that its edge was a hair’s breath away from her skin. He teased her with it until he reached the edge of her panties. And as he gently teased her nipple again he slid the knife under the lacey fabric, and with a little bite to the sensitive nub and a flick of his wrist snapping one side of her panties with that blade, she came. Came harder than she ever had before. The spasms took her whole body and she made noises he was pretty sure that she had never made before in her life.

He didn’t stop his torment though. He let her ride the wave as he feasted and he moved his hand carefully to the other side and with another little flick her panties hit the floor. He made his way up to her mouth and teased her about her own hidden kinks. She heard the knife close and couldn’t help shivering again. She felt his hand between them and tried to arch into it wanting him, needing him to touch her. He pulled his hand out and she was momentarily disappointed until she realized that he had unzipped his pants and she now had his hot, demanding hardness pressed against her seeking entrance.

\---------------

He slipped his free hand under her thigh and lifted her slightly and pressed himself into her, losing himself in her molten heat. He could feel her stretching to accommodate him and he set a rhythm that would have matched the pulsating beat of the music at the club. He tasted and teased all the skin he could reach with his mouth as they flexed together. He knew he was being rough and bruising, but the look of bliss on her face let him know she was enjoying it. He also knew that he wasn’t going to be able to survive for long, too many hours of visual foreplay had had him on the edge all night.

He could feel her tightening around him and she was moaning out demands of more and harder, things he was more than happy to oblige. A high pitched tone over took her voice and she screamed his name as the orgasm ripped through her body. The feeling was incredible and all he could do was ride the wave and watch. And ride he did. And watch. He watched as the pleasure that was so acute that it bordered on pain made her skin flush and her eyes glaze and roll back, and made her lips keep forming his name long after she lost the ability to speak.

He could feel his release building; his whole body was tensing and straining to reach it. She turned her head slightly and breathed fired in his ear as she tormented him further by telling him that it was her turn to watch. He bruised her mouth with a fierce kiss silencing her and his hand holding up her arms stretched her higher, changing all of the angles and making her gasp for breath. His hand on her thigh was leaving marks but neither of them cared. He gripped that soft flesh roughly and took what he wanted, he pushed and stretched her.

And when his body exploded he was looking directly in her eyes. Because he wanted to watch her watch him.

\---------------

After that first time, it didn’t become something they did all of the time. But occasionally he would catch a gleam in her eyes as she swayed along to the obnoxious music blaring from the cd player near her desk or she would catch a glimmer in his eye as he admired the view she presented in her barely-there skirt of the day. And their eyes would meet and a tiny nod of acknowledgment would confirm that game was on for that night.

It wasn’t always the same club, but they had their favorites. And no one questioned the silver-haired man in sunglasses sipping his bourbon and watching the dance floor like he owned the place. And no one questioned when he would give a little jerk of his head and they would meet in a dark corner of the club and he would pin her to the wall to remind her who she was going home with, no matter whose hands were on her as she danced.

She learned after the first night and started keeping a change of clothes at his house because his discovery of her particular hidden kink had left her panties unwearable on the floor of his front hall and she had decided that she would sacrifice her entire wardrobe as an offering to him if he would just do it again. And again.

His and hers, complimentary kinks. Hidden, unless you knew were to look. Where to watch.

\---------------

Finishing off his drink he crooked a finger to his prey on the dance floor and headed for the balcony stairs. They had a cab to catch.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> NFA Hinky Awards - December 2007
> 
> 1st Place winner for Outstanding Het Romance: NC-17  
> 2nd Place winner for Outstanding Het Romance: Gibbs/Abby


End file.
